Falling From Heaven's Doors
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: AU.OOC. "One was lonely while the other was in desperate need of help. They stumbled into each others' lives, unaware of how much fate had in store for them both." Yukarikox? with minor others.
1. Lone Mistress of the Church

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome.

This was beta'd by: **Beaustiful**! Thank you! :D

This is my first attempt at an angsty-drama fic with the two most unlikely of people. Neither of them get attention so I thought I would give it to them. -cheeky grin- (They're both female.) Well, that and I'm trying something new: planning out my stories! (If anyone is willing to help here, that'd be wonderful!) I've only made it to chapter six so far, even after a couple weeks of deciding to do this fic.

About the OOC-ness, you might recognize the mystery character when she's drunk, otherwise you won't find out who she is until chapter four. Just try to guess! :D The reason she's OOC is because she's 'broken' at this point in time (among other things like alcohol abuse, etc.) and over the course of the fic, she'll slowly turn into the woman we recognize. If Yukariko herself is out of character, please tell me why and I'll try to fix it right away. (A friend of mine told me I needed to fix her up and I tried to- I hope this version of Yukariko is better.)

**Note**: The fic involves views on religion; alcohol abuse/addiction; and all around blunt, dark, pessimistic views on the world.

About the religion part of this story, it will be an unspecified sub-religion under 'Christianity'. (I'm pretty sure that's what Yukariko practices in the anime.)

Seven revisions on this first chapter alone and I still don't feel happy with it... Well, I had to post it some time and sooner is better than later. This chapter is just a little introduction and it's _suppose_ to be slightly confusing. (So if you don't understand that well, that's fine. Things get explain in the next chapter.) Enjoy. :)

* * *

It wasn't the right weather to be having a wedding.

The forecast was cloudy and it was almost certain to rain. Still, Yukariko Ishigami had heard that there was a wedding planned to take place at the garden back toward the school's main hallway today. Not that it concerned her of course, she wasn't invited and it wasn't her place to pry into people's affairs, especially on such a magical day as a wedding. She continued to sweep the empty halls of the campus' church, tucked away between the large trees.

Barely anyone came by these days and some people questioned why she continued to work there when she didn't have any professional affiliation with the church. Yukariko just told them that now that her husband, the previous pastor, was gone she'd take care of the church until they replaced him.

_If _they replaced him. They haven't done so since pastor Ishigami died three years ago. Yukariko had been trying to accept the feeling that they'd never hire another.

Out of Japan's total population, only about one percent of the Japanese were Christians. It was hard enough finding devout followers, let alone a pastor willing to move to the small island-city of Fuuka.

The storm clouds overhead blocked out the light that usually shown through the mosaic, stain-glass windows. The stone floor and walls, along with the lack of lighting, gave the church a rather cold feel where one would otherwise feel welcome. The pews, placed in rows on either side of the worn and red rug, were made of dark wood. The holy water was placed in a bowl to the side of the wooden double-doors and a single candle was lit in the stand where others lay, waiting to be used. An organ was placed in the top left corner of the church right next to the magnificent alter, both clearly well taken care of. There were two small wooden doors on either side of the church, the right one leading to the bell tower and the other leading outside.

Her blue eyes drifted up from her handiwork and scanned the large expanse of the holy house, "… There's something sad about the image of an empty church." She couldn't help but think aloud.

"Yes, it is rather miserable, isn't it?"

Yukariko gasped, her grip around her broom tightening in her shock. She swiftly turned around to look at the intruder, her blue eyes taking in the new person's image.

The person was undoubtedly female; she wore loose clothing around her torso but the white capris revealed the shapely lower portion of her body. She wore a light blue hoodie, a size or two too large for her body, which had a large pocket in the front where her hands were tucked away. The hood was pulled over her head so the top of her face was concealed by a shadow, only showing her grinning mouth.

"Are you finished checking me out?" The grin only grew. "I finished a while ago."

"I beg your pardon?" Yukariko blinked, her bewilderment showing clearly across her features as she heard the newcomer's words. _I didn't even hear her come in. _She was about to ask the new-comer who she was, but she stopped herself when she remembered that this was a public church. Anyone is allowed to enter if they wish.

"You shouldn't beg for things. I would have given you pardon if you'd asked for it." The woman started to walk away from the church's side door and toward the pews, her white flip-flops clapping with every step she took on the stone floor. "I came in through the side door," The figure took her right hand from her front pocket and thumbed over her shoulder, toward the small wooden door, tucked away and hidden from view. "Hope you don't mind."

"Hm? Oh, no I don't," Yukariko smiled warmly, shaking her head and feeling more at ease. "Welcome to the Fuuka Academy Church."

The intruder lifted her gaze to the mosaic windows after coming to a stop in the middle of the red, carpeted walkway between the pews, "A Christian church, hm? It's probably the only one on this island."

Yukariko visibly brightened at this. _Another devout?_ "Have you come to pray?" She hastily asked, sounding a little more enthusiastic than she originally planned to be. She inwardly scowled, _Are you honestly that lonely, Yukariko?_

The figure turned her head to look over her shoulder, "What? Oh, no. I am neither here to pray nor am I Christian. The place just kind of looked small and pathetic and I stumbled in here without really thinking about it."

Mrs. Ishigami's face shifted into a light frown, "Excuse me?" _'Small and pathetic'? I know it's not much but—_

The concealed woman continued, "I haven't gone into a church or shine in _years_. Actually, I'm surprised I didn't burn up the second I placed my foot through the so called 'holy doors'." The figure turned to the building's large, twin front doors, "They don't looked so 'hole-y' to me… In fact, they seem pretty damn sealed. 'Could keep out an army with those," She mused. The woman suddenly made a noise of discomfort and brought her hand to her forehead, "Speaking of burning, damn!" She exclaimed, falling onto one knee.

Yukariko, startled by the sight of the woman falling, started to run over, concern etched into her features, "Are you okay—"

She was stopped by a hand that lifted and made the international 'stop' motion, "I'm fine. It's probably just my hangover finally kicking in." The woman hissed under her breath, "Feels like my head's on fire." She slowly stood up.

The brunette frowned in disapproval, "'Hangover'? As in previously drunk?" _Where exactly did this person come from?_

The hooded figure brought down her hands, turning her body to finally face Yukariko, "Yes, as in previously _drunk_." She enunciated the last word. "I've been intoxicated for the past…" The figure brought her gaze toward her counting fingers before giving up after a few seconds, "(Too hung over to think…) For the past some-odd long number of hours," She finally finished her earlier thought. The figure then gasped, just realizing something, "I haven't thrown up yet! New record, go me!" She cheered in mock enthusiasm.

Yukariko was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and her intuition was almost never wrong. _Who comes into a church after being intoxicated?_ Her blue eyes shifted around uneasily, before settling back on the other person, "Perhaps going home would be bes—"

Once again, the newcomer interrupted Mrs. Ishigami, "I can't very well leave in the middle of my sister's wedding, now can I? That would be considered 'impolite'." The person then paused before correcting herself, "Half-sister."

This only confused the late-pastor's wife even more, "Then why are you here if you're attending your sister's wedding? Shouldn't you stay for the whole thing?"

"I should, shouldn't I?" An ironic, mirthless smile made its way onto the stranger's face, "And normally I would but the _Bitch_ drove me away so have to hang low for a while." She waved it over her shoulder before putting her hands back into her jacket's front pocket and slouching into a comfortable position.

Yukariko gapped at the mere thought of calling one's relative a bitch. She grew up with a family that treasured family bonds so anything besides that came as a shock to her. She scowled as she reprimanded the woman, "You shouldn't call your sister a bitch. Surely you and your sister can work out any problems that might arise." Of course, growing up as a Sanada, she was a tad sheltered from the reality that some families aren't as close as others. She knew of it, but she herself had never seen it happen to anyone around her; ignorance is bliss.

"'Why would I call my'… Oh!" The person took out their hands and waved them in front of herself, "No, no! Not my sister." She put her hands back, "My sister is many things: business savvy, devilishly clever, charming, and likable, if a bit lazy. Yes, many things, but not a bitch." She started up again, her tone suggesting that she wasn't fond of the subject they were on, "No, the Bitch I'm talking about is her mother, the mastermind behind the Fujino name."

The brunette blinked, trying to think of why she found that name familiar. _Oh! _"Fujino? You mean 'Fujino Touch' the lingerie company?"

"That's the one!" The other woman's mood seemed to lighten up. "Shi-chan's looking to take over very soon now that she's married. You can go meet them at the wedding if you want," The smile turned into an amused one, "Although I doubt you'd make it past security."

The shorthaired woman's gaze shifted down to the flat, red strip of carpet laying on the otherwise barren stone floor, _So the famed Fujino family's heir is marrying here at this school? I heard rumors that it was someone famous, but I didn't think they were true._

"Shi-chan and her high-school sweetheart are marrying where they first met up. Romantic, isn't it?" The church's newcomer smiled genuinely, "Yep, her and her wife will definitely be happy together."

Yukariko could hear a record scratch, her mind screeching to a halt. She cleared her throat and glanced back toward the intruder, "I'm sorry, did you just say 'her and her… wife'?"

"I did." The woman answered bluntly.

"As in a lesbian?"

"Yes."

"As in… a woman…" She hesitated, looking downward. "… loving another woman?" Yukariko honestly didn't know how she felt at the moment. No, She wasn't disgusted. Rather, she was uncertain about how to handle the information she was receiving. While she wasn't against it (even a couple of her best friends had same-sex partners), she wasn't completely 'cool' with it and the topic often made her uneasy.

Then there was her religion's views to consider.

She knew that there were others in her religion that were okay with homosexuals. She knew this, however, she also knew that the people against it greatly outweighed the people okay with it. Mrs. Ishigami was also well aware of the number of Christian people that looked down upon gays and lesbians; she easily overhead gossip because church was well-known for being gossip central.

Now, once again that uneasy feeling was welding up inside her and she didn't know how to act, making her anxious.

Yukariko's blue eyes looked back to the woman and she almost flinched; she couldn't see it, but she could _feel_ the dull stare the intruder was giving her, "No. I meant my half-sister's new wife is from Lesbos, Greece. It's an island off the cost of Turkey and a really nice summer get-away— Of _course_ I'm talking about women loving other women!"

Yukariko could feel her cheeks burn in her red-hot shame; she knew she'd pay for that. _I guess I was trying to avoid the truth_, She thought, her guilt building. She coughed into a fist, trying to shake the feeling away, "Please don't make remarks like that."

"But you asked a stupid question," The other person responded, matter-of-factly.

"Y-you can't blame me for asking!" Yukariko countered lamely, all her efforts to remain calm going down the drain as she tried to say anything in her defense. Her embarrassment and humiliation were displayed clearly on her brightly flushed face, her grip on her broom tightening subconsciously.

"_Actually_, I—" The concealed woman cut herself off and her jaw slowly opened, as if in awe. "Damn…" She trailed off.

"W-what?" Mrs. Ishigami gazed at the other woman, perplexed by the sudden mood swing.

The hooded woman paused, snapping out of her stupor before shoving her hands back into her front pocket. A smile was on her face, but it quickly turned into a small smirk, "Do you realize how incredibly cute you look while blushing? Honestly, I've never seen someone blush as brilliantly as you." She remarked casually, as if creating small talk.

One of Yukariko's eyebrows raised, showing her confusion caused by the eccentric woman. Was she honestly just called cute? Her blushing had calmed down a little after she breathed deeply. She placed a smile back onto her face and tried to make up for her earlier rude outburst. She was taught to be polite to others and she was ashamed she let herself get carried away. "Thank you?" However, her reply came out in the form of a question as she tried to discern if she was indeed complimented.

The stranger's smirk turned into a Cheshire grin, "It reminds me of a kitty cat."

Yukariko's eyes shot open in disbelief. _Was I just called a cat?!_ She glared at the intruder, her blue eyes hardening, "I will not stand here and be insulted!" She would not tolerate someone insulting her, especially when she herself had said nothing to earn it.

The hooded person tilted her head to the side, still slouched comfortably, "Insulted? On the contrary, it's a compliment. I like cats."

Yukariko's glare softened, but never left her face, still unconvinced.

The other person in the church giggled a little before continuing, "Your face is so expressive! I could read you like an open book!" She cleared her throat, "The title would read: _The Story of a Cat – Lone Mistress of the Church_." The figure chuckled at Mrs. Ishigami's incredulous face. She started to walk down the walkway casually, her flip-flops clapping against her feet with each step, "Chapter One: Of Mice and Gods." She stopped before she reached the large, twin doors only to put a couple one-hundred yen coins into the donation box before continuing on.

Yukariko, before being spiteful, was a naturally curious person so she couldn't hold herself back from asking, "H-how does this story start?" The brunette called out abruptly to the stranger on the other side of the church. _Why 'Lone Mistress of the Church'?_ She waited on baited breath as the hooded woman stood half-way out of the door, her head turned back to Yukariko. _What am I expecting to hear? _She wondered, conscious of her grip tightening around her broom.

The woman's lips, formally neutral, turned into a mirthless smile, "It starts out with an owl flying into the church through an old, opened window. It perches on a beam overhead and watches the cat work vigorously to keep the church in order. The owl asks after a while, 'Why does one tirelessly sweep a church that has no visitors?'" The concealed figure walked out the door, closing it behind her, not even looking back once.

Yukariko just looked on, stunned to her spot, as the words echoed in her mind.

A loud, thundering boom echoed overhead.

It started to rain.

* * *

Can you guess who the mystery person is? (I left subtle clues and this isn't suspense so I won't keep it from you people for long.)

If anyone would like to give me suggestions in the following, I'd be more than happy to listen: improving writing skills, planning out stories, fixing characters to make them 'in character', any religious advice/information/suggestions! (That last one would _really_ help to have some help with!) (I'm asking for a lot, sorry about that.)

**Omake**:

**Intruder**: Chapter twenty-seven... -continues to type furiously before coming to an abrupt stop- Crap.

**Demon**: What's wrong? You've been at that story for a couple hours straight and then you abruptly stopped.

**Intruder**: I should have made myself another type of cat to go along with Yukariko's animal.

**Yukariko**: Oh? Why?

**Intruder**: How the heck am I suppose to write a sex scene between a cat and an owl?!

**Demon & Yukariko**: -disturbed-


	2. Knowledge

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome.

This chapter isn't edited yet, sorry. :P

Yes, I actually plan on continuing this story, _thank you_. I haven't given up on it and I actually like writing it because it's something I've never done before. Angst isn't one of my fortes, but I try. :3 It was kind of hard keeping Yukariko in character because the Intruder keeps agitating her, but I tried. (I can only hope that I've done a decent job.)

As for a set religion, I decided to milk the whole 'AU means the author can twist the universe to their pleasure' so I've made up my own religion. It'll be under Christianity and shall remain unnamed. It'll be extremely close to Roman-Catholic, however. Why? Because that's what I'm most familiar with. ^^; (Another reason for making up my own religion is so no one gets offended if they associate with a given religion. I don't want to anger anyone. (The reason someone might get angry is because the Intruder tends to have a pessimistic view about almost everything.)

Speaking of the Intruder, I have diagnosed her with CJS, "Captain Jack Syndrome". I've always imaged her rantings (take the previous chapter as an example) when she's drunk to be a tad disjointed, all over the place; random thoughts creeping in from nowhere until she gets back on track, etc. That sort of thing. If you imagine them like that, they're a bit easier to follow.

Thanks for all the reviews! :D I honestly didn't expect as many as I got; I only thought I'd get two at the most. XD;; Anyway, thank you for your comments and guesses, I enjoyed reading them. X3 I just hope that this chapter, and the rest of the story, can live up to your expectations. :) Enjoy!

* * *

_Ah, look at all the lonely people,  
Ah, look at all the lonely people.  
Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in a church where a wedding has been,  
Lives in a dream.  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?_

_All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?_

Yukariko's bright blue eyes stared widely at the hooded figure standing at the front entrance. She placed a hand softly over her heart, trying to calm her jumping nerves after being jolted by the loudly sung words. Once she settled, the brunette took in the other person, immediately recognizing the oversized sweatshirt, having only seen the mysterious woman yesterday. Questions ran through her mind, but she didn't voice them. Instead, she settled with a quiet, "You're back."

"Of course I'm back!" The concealed woman pronounced with a toothy smile. "What kind of story-teller would I be if I had left my story with just one chapter? A stupid one, that's what! Any idiot knows it wouldn't sell with only a single chapter," The figure placed her hands into her jacket's front pocket and slouched comfortably, walking further into the holy house.

The church's caretaker watched the strange woman sit down on one of the dark wood pews, gradually growing uncomfortable as long, silent seconds passed between them. The newcomer was _clearly_ in a better mood than yesterday, what with that broad grin on her face, giving her away. In fact, the smile looked almost… ditsy in a way. Giddy.

_I wonder why. Did something good happen?_ The brunette's curiosity, while hidden from her features, shown brightly in her azure eyes. She turned her gaze to the shadows of the intruder's upper face, veiled by her hood, where she immediately froze up.

Yukariko sensed those eyes on her again, the ones she couldn't see but made an intense impression all the same. The eyes demanded to be felt, commanding her attention to be drawn to them. She didn't know why, but when the woman looked her way, she almost felt like she was being judged— _No, judged isn't the right word._

Yukariko pinched her eyebrows trying to come up with the right word for what she was feeling, scrolling through a list in her mind. Then it dawned on her. _… Studied._ She felt like she was being observed, like an animal undergoing a child's innocent experiment. A powerful gaze soaking up all the information it could, trying to make sense of it all. Always being _watching_ and _studying_.

Mrs. Ishigami blinked, realizing where her thoughts had brought her and shook her head. _That's preposterous. She's just looking._

"Something interesting happen?"

The late pastor's wife jumped a little at the words, a small sound escaping the back of her throat that sounded suspiciously like a yelp. She quickly recovered, however, and glanced back up to the intruder. She hurriedly recalled what the other person asked and answered in a level voice, trying to sound as natural as possible, "No, nothing happened. Why?"

By now, the woman was leaning forward, crossing arms and placing them on the pew in front of her, her chin resting on top of them, "You're very animated."

Mrs. Ishigami paused for a moment, trying to figure out what the woman meant before gasping, her cheeks gaining a pink tint, "You mean you noticed all that?"

The woman's grin widened, "Yes, I did _notice all that_. You shook your head so vigorously that, for a second there, I thought you might start voicing your thoughts aloud. Not that I would have minded," She added, sounding thoroughly delighted, gleeful.

The flush on Yukariko's face intensified in her embarrassment. She turned her head to the side, _I really need to stop being so active when thinking._ She took a deep breath to calm herself down and placed a smile on her face as she looked back to the hooded figure, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"No, no. Not at all," The smile was still present on the figure's face, having died down to a smaller size, as she lifted a hand to wave off the other woman's words, "It's quite cute."

_How does one respond to that?_ Yukariko blinked, opening her mouth and closing it a few times, looking like a fish out of water. She clamped her mouth firmly shut after the third or so time, frustrated that no words came out and thinking she must have looked silly. Her mind swam with thoughts, over assessing the situation, something she often did,_ Was she complimenting me? 'Cute' is generally a compliment— But! But what if she was using a compliment as an insult?... That doesn't even make any sense..._

After all that time, Mrs. Ishigami answered with a single, intelligent, "Oh…"

_Way to sound clever, Yukariko,_ She inwardly sighed, feeling as silly as her answer sounded. Blue eyes closed as she wrung her hands back and forth around the broom's smooth handle, a nervous habit. After a bit, her eyes opened to find the figure right where she last saw her- sitting, waiting and watching.

The shorthaired woman broke eye contact, turning her gaze downward to the bright red carpet, lightly coughing to break the awkward silence. The sound resonated throughout the gray, stone walls of the church, reminding her of just how alone she was in the large church.

Alone with _her_.

"W-why were you singing?" She stammered, meeting the woman's gaze, eager to say _anything_ to get the conversation rolling again.

"Why not?" Came the cheeky reply, complete with a Cheshire cat grin.

Judging from the light frown on Mrs. Ishigami's face, she wasn't too happy with that answer. True, Yukariko didn't have any say in what people could and couldn't sing, but something was telling her there was a deeper meaning behind the stranger singing that specific song. "Any particular reason why you sang _that_ song?" She tried, voicing her thoughts into a question.

"Well," The woman started, "I see you in this church with your broom, sweeping the floors no one treads on anymore and I think to myself, 'Isn't there a song like that?' and then it just comes to me!" The grin turned slightly wicked, "Fancy having a song named after you, Miss Rigby?"

Yukariko scowled, _So there was a reason she chose that song._ "I don't have a song named after me." What was with this woman always trying to get under her skin? The brunette could feel her ire slowly mounting.

The smile faded away into a thoughtful look as the woman pondered this for a while. Finally she nodded, "You are right. I am sorry."

The widow's frown melted into a small smile. _At least she displays some humbleness._

The woman continued, "The song was made before you were born, wasn't it? My bad; let me rephrase my question: 'Fancy being named after a song, Miss Rigby?'" The smirk came back at the same time Yukariko's scowl returned at full force.

"My name is not Eleanor Rigby nor was I named after a song," Yukariko said flatly, her voice displaying her obvious vexation. True, she was known to have the patients of a saint, but even saints have their limits.

"Oh?" The woman lifted her head off her arms, obviously getting more into their conversation. "Then what_ is_ your name?" Perhaps that was her aim the whole time, finding out Yukariko's name…

The brunette, feeling in control of the conversation for once, calmed down enough to answer the woman back, "And why should I tell my name to someone who insists on insulting me every ten seconds?" She asked pointedly. _The only reason I haven't ushered you out of the church is because it's a public building._ Of course it wouldn't be because this is the most human contact she'd had all day. _Of course it isn't._

The woman lifted a single finger, "One, because I shall keep referring to you as 'Ms. Cat' and 'Miss Rigby' until I know otherwise and two," she lifted up a second digit, "I haven't insulted you at all. As I said before, I like cats and Eleanor Rigby is an excellent song by a popular band. I have in no way insulted you."

The widow mulled over the stranger's words, finding no fault in them. She inwardly berated herself for acting so childish and accusing the woman wrongly. The church's caretaker sighed, muttering her name in a defeated manner, "Ishigami Yukariko."

The woman leaned forward slightly and Yukariko could tell she was being skeptical. "It's true," She answered the woman's unspoken question. "I wouldn't lie about something like my name."

Even though there were no grounds to Yukariko's words, the intruder still accepted them as a sound reason, much to the brunette's masked surprise. _I thought for certain that she'd say something witty about lying to keep one's identity safe,_ Mrs. Ishigami thought.

The concealed woman leaned back and kept silent for a little bit before opening her mouth again, "Is that a marriage ring?"

"Yes."

"And Ishigami is your husband's name?"

"My late husband's name, yes."

The intruder paused, apparently caught off guard. She lifted her body, leaning back against the pew until she was sitting on properly (for once), "Your… late husband?" She asked slowly, for clarification.

"Yes," Yukariko answered bluntly. She mused on how the conversation seemed to mirror yesterdays except she was the one being frank and the other woman was hesitant.

The hooded figure was silent for a couple moments longer before asking another question, "And what is your maiden name?"

"… Sanada," The brunette replied, looking skeptical. Why was she asking for her maiden name?

"Nice to meet you then, Sanada-san," The intruder smiled smoothly.

Yukariko gasped, stunned by the woman disregarding her adopted name just because he's dead, "My name is Ishigami," She said as levelly as she could, which wasn't very level by this point.

"Why do you insist on holding onto that name?"

"Because he's my husband!" _How outrageous can this woman get?!_

"_Was_," The woman corrected, mirth radiating from her smiling face.

"Have you no respect for the dead?!" Yukariko knew her emotions were getting a hold of her. She knew and yet she couldn't stop them from surfacing.

"I do respect them," The hooded person replied sincerely, "But I can only hold so much respect for someone I've not only never met, but isn't even animated anymore."

Fire licked the bottom of blue eyes. "How can you just—"

The short-haired woman was cut off in mid-rant by the stranger holding up her hands, "Do you respect my very dead, great grandmother (_may she rest in peace_) the same way you respect your late husband?"

"I…" Yukariko trailed off, unable to come up with any words. All she could some up with were excuses on why she couldn't respect the woman on the same level as her husband.

The woman took the silence as a cue to continue, "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Her tone gentle and quiet as she asked this.

"Yes," Yukariko admitted, ashamed, her fury all but gone and replaced with heavy guilt.

"Now, while I respect your late husband, I never knew him so there's no way I could show the same sympathy as, say, a family member of his."

Yukariko nodded with understanding. However, right when she was about to comment, she was reminded of something else, "While I understand your reasoning behind that, would you tell me why you called me Sanada instead of Ishigami?"

The grin came back as the intruder answered, "It's called 'trying to help you let go'."

The brunette felt a familiar anger, which she started to associate with this woman, about to erupt. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself, _That seems to be what she's trying to do, antagonize me. Well, I won't give her the pleasure._ "I don't wish to let go of the past because I actually treasure my dearly departed."

"You're being chained down," The woman responded flatly. "You can't be a day over thirty and you look even younger. With your good looks you're bound to find someone else willing to wed you."

Yukariko slowly raised an eyebrow, "And you know all this how?"

A wolf-like grin found its way onto the mysterious woman's face, "Because I personally find you _seriously_ attractive." Before the widow could contemplate her words, she reached into her sweatshirt's front pocket and pulled out two items: a small book and a bottle of wine.

Mrs. Ishigami blinked a couple times, trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She stared indecorously at the offending items, "D-did you honestly bring a bottle of wine into a church?!"

The woman beamed at the church's caretaker, raising the bottle, "Cherry wine. I stole it from right under the Bitch's nose at yesterday's wedding. Want some?"

"Of course I don't want any!"

The woman shrugged, "Your loss." She popped open the cork, holding it by the neck. She lifted the bottle and placed the opening to her mouth, gulping a little down before sealing it up once more. She placed the bottle next to her on the wooden seat; she slouched against the back of the pew, placing her feet onto the kneeler, reaching for her book and opening it to where she last left off.

_What kind of person brings a book and wine into a church?_ Yukariko simply stared at the woman who was hunched over, absorbed in her book. Mrs. Ishigami frowned, shaking her head lightly as she went back to sweeping the floor._ A drunkard who likes to read,_ She answered her own thoughts dryly.

-------------

They had stayed like that for a while, the woman just reading her book while taking a swig here and there, and Sanada just cleaning the church. It was a comfortable silence, neither of them regarding each other, save for Yukariko's quick peeks here and there. She couldn't help it- the woman both confused and irritated her, and yet ignited her interest.

While she was cleaning a nearby pew, her azure eyes glanced over to the woman and down to the book, "…"

"Curious?"

The caretaker jumped a little, the words surprising her after so many minutes of silence, "What?" She asked, turning to the eccentric woman.

"I asked if you were curious," The book was waved slightly, indicating what she was taking about. It wasn't until Mrs. Ishigami actually looked that she noticed the sly smile on the woman's face.

The brunette simply turned back around, kneeling over the chair one more to clean the back of the pew. "I am not," She finally answered, trying to hide her flushing face, embarrassed that she was caught.

A chuckle rumbled up from the figure's throat, "You know, curiosity killed the cat."

The brunette turned back around, her eyebrows lowered slightly as she gave a pointed stare, "And as you _know_, I am not a cat." Must she keep calling me one?

The woman turned her head, revealing a silly, lop-sided grin, "Then, as we _both_ know, a little curiosity wouldn't kill you."

Yukariko sighed, giving in, "Alright, I admit that I am a little curious as to what you're reading." She couldn't keep the wonderment from shining in her blue orbs as she waited for her answer, staring at the book.

Another quiet chuckle, "_Fahrenheit 451_."

The caretaker gave a politely blank stare, waiting for the woman to continue.

And continue she did, "It's about a future America where books are burned and anyone caught reading or possessing one is sent to a medical hospital." Her piercing gaze, covered by shadows, searched Yukariko for her reaction, observing her initial response and waiting for spoken words.

The brunette felt her breath hitch when she felt the woman's analyzing, critical eyes. She quickly remedied this by looking away and regulating her breathing, "I…" That single sounded drifted through the heavy atmosphere between them. She cleared her throat, trying again, not daring to look back when she felt the stranger's amplified stare scrutinizing her, "Why would anyone want to burn books?"

"I wouldn't mind burning a few every now and then."

Sanada slowly relaxed, only realizing that she had her guard up when the woman took her gaze off of her and faced forward. _But _why_ was my guard up?..._ "But I thought you liked reading?" She questioned, her confused looked lowering to the book in the figure's hands.

The intruder gave her a toothy smile, catching the widow off-guard with yet another wood swing, "Oh, don't get me wrong, Sanada-san. I have two passions in life: drinking and knowledge, both of which will kill me one day."

Yukariko's frown furrowed, even more confused that she was before the hooded figure 'explained'. So much so that she didn't think to reprimand the woman for using her maiden name. "Then…" She hesitated, "Then why would you want to burn books?"

The grin on the stranger's face lost it's flare, dying until it became nothing more then a mirthless smile, "Because, Sanada-san, balancing one's knowledge is a very tricky thing."

The caretaker wasn't sure if she should talk right now, but she truly didn't comprehend what she was trying to say, "I'm sorry, I don't understand." _Her smile… It looks so sad._ Mrs. Ishigami's sympathetic nature got a hold of her and she immediately found herself wanting to comfort that distressed woman, even if she didn't know how.

The concealed woman started up again, "Those who know only a little dream of having more knowledge, of understanding the world, so they can appreciate it better, live a better life- to not be constrained and perhaps even make a difference. Those who know too much," The woman paused, "… Those who know _too much_ wish that they had never felt that way." The woman let out a humorless chuckle, an ironic smile, "_'Only the educated are free.'_… Peh," She made an annoyed, disgusted sound, "Both sides of rope called 'knowledge' end up with you in a cage. The only difference is that on one side, you _know_ why you're caged and you _know_ that there's no chance of escaping. Ah, but you still can't stop _learning_, not when you're addicted to it…"

All Yukariko could do was stand there and watch as the woman spoke, entranced by the passionately spoke words. She didn't even try to mull over the words, knowing that she wouldn't understand, but instead watched the woman, wondering what drove such a profound speech. _What must someone go through to feel that way about _learning_, the very basic instinct of what us human?_ Her sympathetic heart clenched, feeling helpless in her inability to sooth the woman in front of her.

Blue eyes hardened, _No, she needs someone to talk to so you at least have to try, Yukariko._ She nodded her head, and started to walk over, slowly reaching out a hand toward the stranger's should, "Miss, if you need to talk—"

The book was slammed shut, making a loud clapping noise that jolting the brunette, causing her hand to flinch away from the intruder's shoulder right before it made contact, "I've taken up too much of your time," The woman said in a flat tone as she got up, placing her bottle and book into her jacket's pocket. She quickly strode past the stunned caretaker, her head downcast, and exited the building, not looking back even once.

Only when the church's wooden doors closed could Yukariko move again. She slowly clinched her outstretched hand, bringing it down to her side as she continued to stare at the spot the concealed woman had once occupied. Guilt and remorse washed over her being as she closed her eyes, _I couldn't help her…

* * *

_And thus concludes the second chapter. :D Again, if you find anything I could improve on, please don't hesitate to tell me. Also, I'd like to hear your guesses on who the Intruder could be. I like to hear what you guys think. :)

In the next chapter, not only will other chapters be brought into the story, but we'll_ finally_ find out who the intruder is! Yay~ XD

**Omake**: Outtakes

**Intruder**: -busts the door open and starts to sing loudly- "_I kissed a girl and I like it, taste of her cherry chap stick~_"

**Yukariko**: -standing there, gaping, her whole face completely red-

**Demon**: =.=;; That's not the song you're suppose to be singing.

**Intruder**: That's what you think. -winks at Yukariko-

**Yukariko**: -turns even redder, if possible; still frozen, gaping-

**Demon**: oO; I think you killed her.

**Intruder**: -smirks- What can I say? I'm a lady killer. -flashes a smile-

**Demon**: -.- Just pass me a bucket of water so we can wake her up.


	3. Don't Cry

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

Ugh, I didn't get to everything I wanted in this chapter so I just posted what I had. I wanted to get to the identity of the mysterious woman and to Shizuru's appearance in this chapter, but I didn't get that far. I'm sorry everyone but you'll have to wait until the next chapter before both of these things are addressed. (However, you do get a clue as to who the mysterious woman is in the story, if you don't already know. =) )

Also, this chapter isn't written as well as I would like. The second half is especially awkward to read- at least to me. xX;

Yes, yes, I _am_ still working on other stories that're more mainstream to the Mai Hime fanbase, but I do like working on stories that revolve around fairly unused characters so you'll have to make due with this update for now.

* * *

It was a beautiful day.

Yukariko breathed in heavily, leaning up from her hunched over position so she could stretch out her back. She relaxed when she heard a satisfying crack before looking upward to the sky, trying to make forms out of the white, puffy clouds that passed by overhead.

"Are you sure you don't want my stool, Ishigami-san?"

Blue eyes blinked as her attention was pulled away from the clouds. The brunette lowered her gaze onto the man sitting next to her. She registered the question and smiled, "That's alright, Sakomizu-san, but thank you."

"Of course," The stout man smiled back. "You shouldn't have to hurt your back while cutting flowers."

Both Yukariko, the church's caretaker and school councilor and Sakomizu, the school's gardener and a math teacher, were cutting flowers in the garden so Mrs. Ishigami could fill the vases in the campus church. The widow was wearing jeans and a slack white shirt, a bandanna covering her head and a pair of gloves on her hands.

Yukariko smiled pleasantly, bending back down so she could continue her work. "I have a garden in my back yard so I'm use to work like this. I can assure you that my back won't bother me that much." She turned her head to the side so she could give the math teacher a side-ways glance, "Thank you, anyway. It was very gentlemanly of you to ask." She finished with a bright smile aimed directly at him. The councilor brought a gloved hand to her mouth and giggled when the gardener looked away, a blush visible even though his light tan.

"Ishigami-san!" Kaiji exclaimed, looking back, his eyes wide with disbelief behind his glasses as she continued to giggle at his expense. His flush only darkened in response.

After a bit, the brunette was able to humble herself. She quickly whipped a tear from her eye with a gloved hand, "Forgive me, Sakomizu-san. I did not mean to upset you," She said sincerely, an apologetic smile accompanying her words.

He shook his head, chuckling lightly, "Nah, it's okay. I was just surprised. That's all." His cloudy blue eyes softened behind the lens of his glasses.

Yukariko blinked, her curious nature coming out. "Oh? About what?" She asked, completely with a tilt of the head. Her gaze was fixed on his as he answered; a pair of scissors gripped loosely in her hand.

The afro-haired man gave a gentle stare, "I haven't heard you laugh like that in a while. It was really nice."

His statement caused her eyes to widen slowly. _Haven't laughed like that in a while?_ She lowered her gaze back to flora in front of them, looking past them in deep thought. _I suppose…_ She frowned, _Has it really been a while?_ In truth, she did feel a little more carefree than she was use to feeling. _Maybe it's because of the weather?_

Something obstructed her views of the flowers, bringing her back to reality- namely, another flower. However, this one was horizontal where all the others were vertical. Her stare followed the flower's stem, looking up past the arm that held it shakily and finally rested her gaze on Sakomizu's flushed face.

"F-for you," He stammered though his two-word sentence. His stare was turned to the garden's grassy patch next to the flowers. The afro-haired many swallowed hard, as if trying to lodge something out of his throat.

He looked, for lack of better word, worried. _Why?_ Yukariko couldn't figure out. She merely smiled and gently pried the stem from his hand, "Thank you, Sakomizu-san. I'll put it with the others." She turned to place the flower in the woven basket on the other side of her body, in but was stopped by a quickly voiced, 'Wait!'

The brunette had confusion and alarm clearly written across her face as she looked at the teacher with concern, "What's wrong, Sakomizu-san?" She noted how red the man's face had gotten and was starting to worry if he was alright.

Kaiji's eyebrows furrowed and he closed his eyes. He cleared his throat, "No, nothing it wrong, Ishigami-san. I'm sorry to have worried you," He replied in a level tone. He opened his eyes, looking much more relaxed, if still a bit anxious, "What I meant to say was, that flower is _for you_." His blushed returned and he looked almost bashful as he finished, "Not the church."

"Oh," Yukariko looked back down to the flower before returning her stare to the plump man sitting next to her on the stool, "Thank you very much, Sakomizu-san. It's very lovely," She gave a smile that reached her eyes as she bowed her head in thanks. She watched in hidden wonder as his face turned red once more, _A sunburn?_

The math teacher turned back to his work, the flush still on his cheeks, "A-anytime," He stammered though his mumblings. "S-shall we get back to work cutting the flowers?" He asked a bit quickly, his face still slightly turned away.

The church's caretaker blinked at her friend's curious behavior, but only paused to dwell on it for a second. She responded to his question with a small smile, "Let's." They both turned back to the patch of flowers in the school's garden that Sakomizu had been tending to for the past year.

* * *

"_Guu-AH!!_"

Yukariko wasn't sure what sound had just escaped her throat, but something she _was _sure of was this: an unfamiliar pair of arms were wrapped around her waist and she was pulled her into another female body.

"If I'm correct, and I'm almost never wrong, that's the mating call of a rare tropical bird."

Mrs. Ishigami instantly frowned, recognizing the highly amused voice right away. She counted to three mentally, trying to calm her racing heart. _These visits are turning into an every-day occurrence,_ She thought with the slightest hint of disinclination. She sighed, "Miss—…" The counselor trailed off awkwardly, the lone word floating uselessly between them. _I've yet to learn her name!_ She realized a bit too late.

The brunette shook her head lightly, _No need to feel silly, just start again._ Yukariko cleared her throat, "_Miss_," She started began in a definitive tone, "May I ask why you're hanging onto me?" She asked, her voice level. _Quite tightly, might I add,_ The church's caretaker shifted her body slightly, trying to gain a bit more breathing room.

"Please, by all means, ask away!" A child-like happiness was presented through the woman's words, her tone much more chipper than Yukariko had ever heard it. (_Which isn't that long, considering we've only met twice before._) There was a slight slur in her speech and she swayed lightly in a battle for balance. A light, airy giggle soon erupted the intruder's throat as she waited patiently for a reply.

The shorthaired caretaker turned her head away from the hooded woman's breathy giggle, the small puffs against Sanada's ear causing uncomfortable shivers to travel down her spine. "Y-yes, well…" She stammered unintelligibly.

Her face flushed brilliantly in her embarrassment, her train of thought all but gone as the woman inched her face closer to Yukariko's own. Uncomfortable and incompetent, Sanada felt confused, clumsy and utterly humiliated.

Blue eyes traveled about the holy house, her arms reaching out in a futile attempt to escape her delighted and playful captor.

Here Yukariko Ishigami was, trapped around the waist by the arms of an eccentric lady in her own church. She tried to pry the arms from around her mid-section, but the woman's surprisingly strong grip was unwilling and merciless. Every little nudge was in vain and the broom in the widow's right hand was starting to look like a very convenient way out of this predicament.

"Yes, well, _what_?" The mysterious figure asked merrily, her breath sending another shiver down the brunette's spine as it connected with a quickly pinking ear.

Irritated, the brunette could feel a tic wanted to form in her eyebrow, "Ma'am!" Her voice had uncharacteristically risen an octave or two. "Would you be so kind as to _let go_?" The questioned was asked in the strained tone of someone being polite under difficult circumstances. She wrung her hands around the handle of her broom, trying to compose herself so she wouldn't do anything rash. _Think calming thoughts. Your emotions shall not control you._ She could feel herself start loosen up, a small smile replacing the previous frown. _There. It's no good for one's thoughts to be clouded with anger or rage,_ Mrs. Ishigami thought, her normal, serene disposition back in its place.

The church's caretaker opened her mouth as she turned her head around, ready to politely confront the hooded figure with words… only to have the sentence catch in her throat when her lips met with the other woman's.

_Cherry wine._

Only two words crossed the brunette's mind as the taste of the other woman's breath reached the caretaker's tongue, wrapping around the muscle in an inviting aroma. There were many other tastes Sanada could place, but none of them were as strong as the sweet liquid. _She's been drinking, perhaps?_

_Wait, what?_

Mrs. Ishigami blinked, her thoughts once again becoming rational. Just like that, the current situation crashed into her mind like a raging rapid.

Realizing what was happening, the pair stood in a stunned silence with neither of the two women moving from their lips' shared caress. Yukariko's blue gaze was met with an equally shocked amethyst stare, both of them trying to figure out how this moment came to be.

The whole world seemed to be holding its breath while these two stood in the center of a church, locked in an embrace from behind, kissing a person of the same gender. A marble statue of a forbidden act in the holiest of places.

_And yet…_ Yukariko found herself thinking, _I'm not scared? I'm not disgusted?_ She searched deep within her mind and couldn't find any traces of terror or revulsion. And _that's_ what frightened her.

_Why?! Why am I not scared?!_ The brunette whimpered quietly as her mind raced, her lips trembling as her worry mounted. Her stare was still locked with quickly calming purple eyes. _I should be horrified by this but I'm not!_ Her eyes started to water up as the anxiety kicked in. The collected tears started to pour down the quivering woman's cheek, _Please back away. Make this stop… _She pleaded desperately in her thoughts, only for her body to not respond.

Then, breaking through her panic-driven mind were two softly cooed words: "Don't cry."

Sanada gasped in shock as the intruder brought her hand up, cupping the counselor's chin with her palm and gently whipping a tear from Yukariko's cheek with her thumb's pad. "Don't cry," She repeated, her words so caring and soft that it confused the late pastor's wife like nothing else. The mystery woman enclosed her lips around Yukariko's and brushed her tongue along the caretaker's bottom lip, causing the brunette to instantly come to her senses.

"_NO!!_" She screeched, pushing away from the warm body that previously encased her and slamming her broom's bristles against the woman's head with a swing that would make Hideki Matsui proud.

The hooded figure landed on the red carpet with a soft thud, the force of the swing hard enough to render her unconscious.

Yukariko stood over the body, panting heavily, her mind reeling as her gaze washed over the scene. "Oh… Oh God." She breathed, dropping the broom. Her blue eyes searched the figure's body panicked that she might have hurt the woman far worse than she intended. She was relieved to find that that hooded figure was still breathing.

_However, that doesn't mean she didn't get hurt._ The brunette hesitated a little in helping, the sinful kiss still fresh in her thoughts, _But what just happe— No, you can think into that later, Yukariko. _The caretaker was ashamed that she just put her own needs above a person that was wounded- that she herself wounded, no less! _Right now you have to make sure this woman is okay._ She steeled herself, _You have to take responsibility for this…_ The confidence she just gained quickly shifted into one of worry as reality set in, "But I don't know where she lives…"

* * *

Please read and review! =D I love to hear your guesses on who the mysterious woman is, and now you have a clue that she has purple eyes. :3 That definitely lowers the number of suspects, huh? XD

Also, If any of your have any suggestions for improvements in my writing, this story, etc., I'm all ears. ^_^ Just try not to flame, please. xX;;

Oh, and in case any of you are wondering, my oral surgery was a success!! Absolutely no problems occurred during the surgery! X33 Now I can live the rest of my life knowing that my four wisdom won't cause me problems in the future. Now all I have to deal with is the pain that comes with a recovering mouth. ;-; (Ugh, now that I've posted this, it's sleepy time. XP)


	4. How Does It Feel?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime or Mai Otome.

Beta: RevalisPyross

Well once again we have the only Yukariko-centered multi-chapter fanfic updated, and guess what! We finally find out who the mystery person is! Yay~! I know how you all (if this story actually _has_ any followers) were asking me who it is and I give you my answer here!

You'll have to forgive me, though. This chapter's quality isn't as good as the past three, I'm afraid. ^^;

* * *

Purple eyes slowly fluttered open, waking up from the most soundless sleep she's had in a very long time. She didn't want to wake up and be brought back to that cruel place she has come to know as reality, but she knew that she eventually had to. God was cruel like that.

Her drowsy vision came into focus after a bit of time passed and she stared up at a pasty white ceiling she knew wasn't hers. _That's a nice lighting fixture… _Her half-asleep mind admired the simple ivy-shaped leaves and curved vines hanging high above her head. She wasn't worried that she had woken up on a stranger's couch, having remembered what happened last night. No, what shocked her was that she had woken up in such a _clean_ looking room.

At the thought of last night's series of events she scowled, amethysts hardening, _Good for nothing bitch._ She shook her head lightly, shutting her eyelids, _No, no, just forget it and move on. You knew it would never last; it was just a matter of time until it happened; a volcano taking its time, waiting for the right moment to erupt unexpectantly, brilliant in its mighty display._

A steady throbbing suddenly started behind her eyes, slowly spreading out towards her temples and up to the crown of her head. _Great_, She groaned sarcastically in her thoughts, _Just what I need: a hangover._ She winced, bringing her hands to her head, massaging the sides in a vain attempt to reduce the aching. _I need some Ibuprofen or Motrin or something…_ The hooded woman slowly turned her body to the right, falling right onto the ground. (_"Whoa—!"_)

**Thud.**

"…"

The woman continued to lay there, her front side facing the floor and her face planted in the green carpet. _Well, that was special. _She lifted her head and slowly leaned up, sitting back on her knees and shins. Finally deciding to open a single purple eye… she gazed right into the blinding light shining in through the window, "Gah!…" She quickly shut both eyes tight, squinting painfully, _Wonderful way to get rid of your hangover, there: Yep, just look _straight_ into the Sun…_

"… _Yes… Yes, that's right…_"

_Hn?_ Pushing her pulsing ache into the back of her mind (_Ha! Is that even possible to do?_ The flip-flop wearing woman grinned ironically.), she attempted to hone in on the conversation she heard coming from one room over:

"… _House number forty-seven… Yes… Oh no, that's all right, really. I was happy to, it was partially my fault after all… Oh, well I could Fujino-san, it'd be no problem—What?... Oh, if you insist, then please, by all means…_"

The hooded figure furrowed her brows in contemplation as she continued to kneel, _'Fujino-san'? Is she talking about Shi-chan?_ Her body froze up when she heard 'good-bye's pass through the mouth of the woman chatting on the phone, followed by said phone being hung up and footsteps walking towards the living room (the room she was sitting in.) She gradually lifted her gaze upward, her stare immediately locking with surprised sapphires.

"…"

"…" _No, this isn't awkward at all…_

"…"

The standing woman cleared her throat, finding her voice first. Her soft accent floated pleasantly into the hooded woman's ears, "Oh… s-so you're up?"

"Oh… y-yes I am…" She playfully mocked the other woman's stammering with a small smile on her face before suddenly taking back her words, "No, wait, I'm more _halfway_ up. Maybe even one-fourth up, I dunno…" The kneeling woman trailed off, glancing down at her seiza sitting position before peering back up.

Even though she answered back, the hooded figure's mind was on a completely different train of thought: _It's that good-looking widow from the church… _Purple orbs narrowed in confusion, _This is _her_ house?_ _Why would I be at her house? Did I have sex with her?— No, that can't be right._ She quickly corrected herself, _If I had sex with _anyone_, I wouldn't be wearing clothes at the moment._ "You're…" _Wait, wait, I've got this one! I've got this one… Ah!_ "… Sanada-san…" She ended. The name was said slowly, clearly.

* * *

"… Sanada-san…"

The uncomfortable feeling that Yukariko was suffering under that purple-eyed scrutiny was quickly brushed aside and replaced by a small amount of irritation. She scowled, having gone well past the point of feeling any guilt when showing _this particular woman_ any emotion that could be associated with annoyance. _She used my maiden name again! _The councilor inwardly huffed. "It's 'Ishigami-san'," She corrected.

The woman looked around, glancing about the room, "So this is your place, hm? Looks nice, very _clean_."

_I was completely ignored!_ Yukariko narrowed her eyes, scowling disapprovingly as she opened her mouth to express her thoughts to the other woman. However, before she could get a word in, the stranger slowly, solidly, stood up, as if being extra careful not to fall. Mrs. Ishigami perked up when she heard the hooded woman mutter something about painkillers while grimacing. "Ah, I have some in the bathroom cupboard, if you would like some." Her exasperation seemed to have vanished completely when she noticed the other in pain, her caring side taking over. "Would you like to lie down on the couch?"

"I have a feeling that's what I have been doing for the past ten hours or so," The woman smiled ruefully before wincing, "… But I suppose another couple of minutes will do." She said through clinched teeth as she sat down on the plush, green couch. She didn't bother to watch Yukariko leave as she rested her head on the armrest, willing the thumps to calm down…

* * *

… _What time is it?_

She shifted a bit, her eyes remaining hidden behind their eyelids. She was about to lift her head when she felt a weigh on top of it. _That's strange. The last thing I remember is that Sanada woman going to fetch some medicine. I wonder if she's back yet,_ "Sanada-san." She spoke out, wondering if she's get an answer.

She was replied with a heavy sigh, "My name's 'Ishigami'." There was an obvious pause that floated between them and the woman laying down on the couch had to fight the smile off her face when she felt a pointed look land upon her figure. "And, yes?" The widow finally replied.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a half an hour. How did you—" The brunette cut herself off with a small string of giggles before clearing her throat and trying again. "How did you sleep?"

After trying to think of what had caused the other to giggle, she quickly gave up and answered when nothing came to mind, "Fine… My head's a little warm and heavy, though." New side effect to a hangover. Am I getting sick?

"Pfft!" Yukariko let out a soft stream of laughter at the stranger's answer. "I'll bet it is!" She answered humouredly, trying in vain to stop giggling.

The other frowned in confusion, "… Alright. I give up. What's so funny?" Usually she was the one laughing at the other's expense so this turn of events was new to the stranger.

Sanada didn't answer the woman directly, instead, she addressed one other who happened to be in the room, "Alright, Vlas, quit laying on top of the guest's head." This was followed by a few stray chuckles and a soft clapping sound, probably Yukariko beckoning whatever was on top of purple-eyed woman's head back to her.

The weight was lifted off her head and slowly traveled to her torso, where it made itself comfortable once more.

The hooded figure's eyes blinked open and looked down, spotting a small bundle of white fuzz and two bright blue eyes looking directly at her. "You moved two feet," The previously asleep woman said to her head-warmer.

The ball of fuzz meowed in response before lowering its head and closing its eyes.

"Ah…" A stammering start brought the figure's attention back to Yukariko, where she spotted yet another set of piercing blue eyes, 'though not quite as bright as the cat's. "I'm sorry, he usually comes right over when I call him." A contemplative frown broke through the apologetic expression on the widow's face. "It's weird though, normally doesn't warm up to anyone this fast…" The brunette was speaking to herself at this point, muttering and scowling down at the hardwood floor under her rocking chair.

"I suppose I'm just that likeable a person," Amethyst eyes twinkled with mirth as she delivered those words, almost faltering when she was met with a harsh, dull, sapphire glare. Almost. _Ouch,_ The figure laying down inwardly winced, _The hate is strong in this one._

Yukariko continued to peer at the other woman before finally voicing her thoughts, "… You have your moments."

"See? I'm not all that bad!" The woman beamed, violet eyes shining brightly as a broad grin covered the bottom of her face.

Ishigami's eyes narrowed, "You also have your annoying moments. You have many of those, actually." She crossed one of her legs over the other as she continued to softly rock back and forth.

"All the more quirks to love me by, my dear," Indigos didn't even try to conceal her amusement as she looked on, watching the exasperated expression take dominance on Yukariko's face. _Ah~! So expressive!_

The concealed figure's smile soon shifted to the cat when she saw Sanada's gaze turn away in an act of defiance, "So you're the man of the house, hm?" She asked the all-white furred cat, watching as it opened its eyes and yawned. She started to scratch it behind the ear, earning a low, grateful purr. _At least someone appreciates my presence._

The woman's purple stare turned to the nearby window, as she continued to absentmindedly scratch the cat, "I wouldn't mind living in a place like this. Certainly better than my small apartment." She glanced outside, "In fact, I didn't even know a place like this existed on Fuuka island."

Yukariko's house was stationed a little ways away from the other suburban homes, a dirt road leading to her house. Outside was a large, grassy lawn where the actual house was large and spacious, giving off a strong Western-style look. A well-kept garden was in the back and the view was remarkable with the forest off in the distance.

"I should get out of the city more often…" The figure said mostly to herself.

"This house has been passed down in the family," The brunette finally piped in, looking outside the window. "I grew up in this house." A small smile rested on Sanada's features, possibly remembering a memory of the past.

All the stranger could do was watch Yukariko, wordless as Yukariko's gaze faded away, her cream skin illuminated by the light coming from outside, her eyes glazing over and a look so fond that it made she herself forget all her troubles, even if just for a brief moment.

_What does it feel like?_ She asked the brunette in her thoughts. _What does it feel like to have a childhood that you can remember without feeling sadness or hatred? What does it feel like to wake up every morning knowing that there was someone who loved you 'till the day they died? How does it feel not being hated by every person you come in contact with, to feel like you belong?_

_Are you happy?_

**Ding, dong.**

Yukariko and the other woman both snapped back to reality, the former turning her head towards the front door, "I think that might be your ride home." She said before getting up to answer the door. "Coming!" She called out to the person on the other side.

"…" The figure lifted the reluctant cat from on top of her mid-section and placed Vlas on the couch next to her as she sat up. _'Home', huh? _Purple eyes darkened with her mood_, That place isn't a home. Homes have fond memories on which you can look back on. Homes have warm, smiling faces to greet you at the door and a warm, pleasant, secure feeling when you step inside. That place isn't a home, it's merely a house in which I live in._

She stood up, smiling sadly down at the curious feline, and walked to where she heard a conversation going on. As she approached, she smiled brightly, wiping the sad look from her face even though she was still feeling it inside, "Ah! Fujino's ladies!" She smiled wolfishly, staring at the two young women dressed up nicely in their kimonos. "Off to Shi-chan's place, are we?" She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Then let us be off, I wouldn't want to keep my dear sister waiting, now do I?" She chuckled softly when the two girls blushed, looking abashed.

Turning back to the house's host so bowed, acting much like her 'old self' once again, "And to you fair lady, I bid you _adu_." She leaned back up just in time to see the confused and slightly flushed face of Yukariko Ishigami. _Or as I like to call her,_ "So long, Sanada-san." She walked past the two hired hands, smirking as she felt the glare land on the back of her head. She mouthed the words at the exact time the councilor said them: "My name's Ishigami!"

The stranger smiled like a fox.

Yukariko sighed, rubbing her temples as she sat down on the sofa that her guest occupied not five minutes ago, "Why won't she call me Ishigami?" However, even as she said this, she noticed a serious decline in irritation whenever the mysterious woman called her this. _Wonderful, _She thought sarcastically,_ I'm getting use to it_. She shook her head, "I give up."

She then noticed something black out of the corner of her eye and picked it up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pondered over the item, _A wallet?... Oh!_ "This must've feel out of the woman's pocket!" She quickly stood up and turned towards the door before halting herself, "I'd never catch them in time…"

_Oh dear. What should I do?_ She went over her options- or rather, her only option, "I suppose I'll just have to return it later." She sat down, the black, leather wallet still in her hand. "But how will I find where she lives?" Mrs. Ishigami blinked, remembering something, "Of course! Her address should be in her wallet!" She smiled broadly as she flipped it open and searched around for an address.

She frowned as she pulled out a card. She reread the address, frowning, "But isn't this Fujino-san's address? Where's hers?" She flipped through the wallet once more, but didn't come up with any more information. She glanced at the card still in her hand, a little wary, "But why wouldn't she have her own written down anywhere?..."

Blue eyes hardened_, Does that matter, Yukariko?_ She thought, a little ashamed of herself for being intimidated by the name on the card's address. _That woman lost her wallet and you have to give it back, even if she is at the Fujino Manor._ She nodded at her own words before placing the card back into the wallet.

"Don't worry. I'll get you your wallet back Miss…" Yukariko glanced down at the name on the driver's license, "Anh Lu."

* * *

Heh... Yep. Her. A shocker, I know, but hopefully not one that drives you away from this story. Perhaps you should even view it as a pull, one that makes you wonder how these two will behave around one another and how events pan out.

In any case, please read and review. I'm anxious to see what your thoughts are, now that we have our mystery woman.


End file.
